


That's why I love you

by SEUNGMINED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUNGMINED/pseuds/SEUNGMINED
Summary: Just Seungjin being cute together





	That's why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll post 2 stories every day lol

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin shouted as he tried to chase Hyunjin

"Haha catch me if you can min!" Hyunjin shouted back as he run as fast as he could 

"Please give it back you hoe!" Seungmin shouted once again but regretted what he said. 

He immediately covered his mouth  
So no words can escape in his mouth

Hyunjin in the other hand stopped running because of what he heard  
He walked back to Seungmin and pretend that his mad to scared the younger 

"What did you say hmm?" Hyunjin asked playfully 

"Wh-what? I-i didn't say a-anything ...yeah right hehe" 

Seungmin stuttered as he refused to look at Hyunjin's eyes

"Hmm? I don't believe you~" Hyunjin said as he pinned Seungmin on the wall 

"N-nothing, just give i-it back p-please" Seungmin started to whine as he keep struggling to push the older away

"No, unless you repeat what you said" Hyunjin said as he smirk 

"No~ Hyung don't do this to me please!" Seungmin begs as he continues to push the older cuz' he's a blushing mess right now.

"Oh, is my seungminnie blushing~?" Hyunjin kept teasing him 

"S-stop teasing m-me it's n-not funny!" Seungmin glared at him making him to laugh

"W-why are you l-laughing??" Seungmin confusedly ask 

"That's why I love you min" Hyunjin said out of all the sudden 

"Huh?"

"I said that's why I love you... you're too cute for me to handle" Hyunjin said and pinched my cheeks 

"I-i love you t-too Hyungie..."

"So... Let's go? " Hyunjin asked and held my hand 

"Yeah, Oh Hyunjinnie..." 

"Hmm?"

"Buy me ice cream please!" Seungmin begs and shows his puppy eyes to Hyunjin as they walk

"Sure, You're a baby ... But My baby only"

"Stop it!" 

"Why?"

"J-just stop it..."

"Is my baby blushing again hmm?"

"Stop~"

"Ok ok i'll stop now"


End file.
